


It's Supernatural

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: BDSM elements, Case Fic, Crossover, Dom Jethro Gibbs, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Anthony DiNozzo, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting a werewolf in DC when Sam becomes a witness in an NCIS murder investigation, namely because he caught the killer.  Secrets are revealed and kept, new things come to light, yet some stay in the dark for a long time.Set in Supernatural season 3 and NCIS season 5





	1. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to just be a normal day on a hunt. Oh well...

Sam was on his way to the diner near his and Dean's most recent motel, downtown DC someplace.  He was on food run today and was looking to surprise his lover with his favorite pie, having already heard Dean voice his praise about the quality of the pie the previous day.  He heard a groan to his right, coming from an alley.  Sam was alert instantly, drawing his gun and slithering into the alley to catch the action.  What he saw could only be described as a fight, akin to Fight Club.  Only, one was in his Navy uniform and now on the ground, a stab wound in his stomach made obvious by the dark red pool gathering underneath him.  The second man was tall, not as tall as Sam, and a blond man whose eyes couldn't be explained as anything but storming.  He looked up and saw the younger Winchester, realized he'd been seen, and turned to run.

 

 Luckily for Sam, the perpetrator wasn't as trained as he was, and the man had barely reached the end of the alley before he was tackled to the ground.  “Don't move!” The hunter sneered, his gun aimed at his head as he got out his phone and called the police, asking for an ambulance and a police car. Then Sam hung up, twisted the man's arms behind his back and led him back to the scene of the crime, holding him there as he waited.

 

*~*~*~*

 

As soon as Gibbs got the call that a Petty Officer had been injured only a few blocks away from the Navy Yard, he was on his feet and barking at his team to get a move on. “Stabbing a few blocks from here.  DiNozzo, with me!  Ziva, McGee, gas the truck.” The older man grabbed his gun, badge and ID before heading to the elevator, hiding a half smirk as he heard his SFA and ‘his two probies’ as DiNozzo liked to call them (even though both had been on the team for over five years, McGee closing in on his seventh year) scurry towards the elevator before the doors closed.  Only DiNozzo made it in time and grinned smugly at the others as the doors separated them, leaving him alone with the team leader as the elevator traveled down to the garage.

 What met them was a surprise, however, seeing as their victim had already been taken to hospital and left a rather unamused looking, tall man standing a few feet away from the blood spot, his right hand holding whom both DiNozzo and Gibbs suspected had hurt their Petty Officer against the wall easily, an eyebrow arched in their direction.  “Finally come to make him off my hands, huh? Thank goodness, I was getting bored.” He said, sounding as bored as he told them he was, and released the shorter man, who gasped for air before turning around, fists raised as he pounced.

 

 Gibbs and Tony stepped towards the two men to tear them apart, but stopped dead in their tracks as they witnessed the pure strength and skill exuding from the taller, long haired man.  Soon, he had the other to the floor, hands held firmly behind his back as he pressed his knee into his back.  Only then did Tony shake off his stupor and step forward, cuffing the criminal on the ground, allowing the tall man to once again stand.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Sam almost rolled his eyes at the predictability of his enemy, and focused his strength on key pressure points to floor the other as soon as possible.  Out of the corner of his eye, he witnessed the two special agents stop and watch him as if in awe, and he hid a smirk at the fact that he'd stunned them.  Only when the younger, dark haired agent cuffed the culprit and began pushing him towards the car did Sam stand up and straighten out his clothes.  He looked up at the silver haired man with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“Officers.” He nodded simply. “I'm Marcus Anderson”, he lied smoothly and reached out to shake the older man's (obviously team leader, previously Marine by his stance) hand.

 

“Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo.  Come with us back to the yard, we need to ask you some questions.” Gibbs answered gruffly, before turning and gesturing to the newly arrived pair of agents that they would do their work with the scene of the crime as usual while he took their suspect and witness back to the yard.  Two nods and with a chorus of “yes, boss” hey set off to work.

 

 Sam had to roll his eyes at the predictability of it all, only glad he wasn't cuffed this time, as he traveled with Gibbs, DiNozzo and their suspect towards the Navy Yard.  He sent off a quick text to Dean, saying he was going to the library and coming back later than expected.  He felt bad for lying, but didn't want to involve Dean in something regarding the law when he wasn't even getting booked for anything.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Tony watched the tall, mop haired man, Marcus, he told himself, as his boss drove them back to the yard.  He didn't know for sure, but he felt like something was off about him.  Maybe it was just that Marcus had shown trained skill in fighting their suspect.  He shrugged off the thought and settled, holding on for the ride as he still wasn't comfortable with Gibbs’ driving.

 

 Once back at the yard, DiNozzo handled their suspect, a Charles Henderson, into one interrogation room while Gibbs brought Marcus to another.  The suspect put up a fight whilst the witness was calm and collected, almost too collected for a man in his position, watching a stabbing happen in broad daylight.

 

McGee and Ziva arrived an hour or so later, processing evidence and taking it down to Abby.  Tim began working on a background check on Marcus, using facial recognition after a tip from the scientist.  What he discovered made him hurry down to interrogation to tell Gibbs.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Sam watched Gibbs carefully, reading him based on the manner the man moved around the room, holding his gaze.  He knew very well that the agent was trying to break him with his stare, but John had tried and failed every time he'd done the same.  

 

 “What were you doing at the scene of the crime?” Gibbs asked, sitting in the chair right in front of Sam.  Sam thought to himself ‘going head first, are we, agent Gibbs?’ and hid his smirk at once again the predictability of everything.  He’d met every kind of investigator on the job like this, and was almost stumped at how basic Gibbs’ approach was.

 

 “I was on my way to the library, heard a scuffle in the alley, and saw the incident.  I was spotted as a witness, and your suspect ran.  I chased him and decked him, then I called 911 and was told you would come.  I brought the suspect back to the scene and waited in the position you and your partner discovered me in.” Sam said honestly, knowing everything he didn't have to lie about was a bonus.

 

 “Why would you decide to run after a suspect of a crime, Mr. Anderson?  And not call the police at once?” Gibbs asked, making Sam shrug.  “Wanted to make sure you got the guy.  I knew my quick look at him wouldn't help you with a BOLO, so I had to chase him to find him again” was the answer Sam gave, before leaning back in his seat.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Gibbs watched Marcus lean back in his seat and couldn't stop wondering how to make the guy tick.  He knew there was something he was missing, and when McGee burst through the door to interrogation, damn near demanding that he would come out and speak to him, he had gone willingly.

 

 “Boss, there's a problem.  Well, two problems, actually.  The first is that the Petty Officer died at the hospital, and the second, look at this.” McGee handed Gibbs a printout of the file he'd found.  “The guy in there, his name isn't Marcus Anderson.  It's Samuel Campbell, boss.” The facial recognition program had brought up the file Sam had had made for himself a few years back.  Neither man noticed as Ziva slipped into Observation alongside Tony, the two watching their guest’s calm and collected pose as they talked about him.

 

 “Thanks, McGee.  Now back to work, I want to know why our Petty Officer was killed.” Gibbs said, bringing the file back into the interrogation room.  He glanced at the file and read it as he spoke.  “So, Samuel, ready to tell us the truth now?” He asked ‘Marcus’, and couldn't help but smirk and enjoy the way the other male froze for a split second before scholaring his expression into a calm mask.


	2. The Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's lies are revealed, but so are some of Tony and Jethro's.

Sam knew he'd been caught as soon at the agent stepped back into the room, and it was confirmed when he spoke.  “It's Sam.” He answered automatically.  “And you want the truth?  You want the damned truth from me?  Fine.  My name is Sam Campbell, I'm a hunter.  I hunt everything that goes bump in the night.  Name the monster, I'll have encountered at least one.  I lost my mom to a demon when I was six months old, and my dad dragged me out of the house and into the car. When I told him I was scared of the monster in the closet, he gave me a .45 at the age of 9.” Sam began, eyes calm and boring into icy blue ones.

 

 He talked about the monsters he and Dean had killed, but left out his brother in case something was going to go wrong.  As he talked, he gradually changed his act to that of a distraught citizen and faked a breakdown to spark a reaction out of the agent.  “I just wanted to help, agent Gibbs, that's all.” He finished, his voice breaking as he looked up at the agent with convincing crocodile tears streaming from his eyes.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Gibbs watched Sam as the man spoke, stunned and also a bit worried for his state of mind, if he believed in monsters.  After the broken plea at the end, Gibbs watched for another moment before leaving the room and going into observation, where Tony and Ziva were standing, having watched the interrogation.

 

 “Boss, you realize that the whole ‘monsters are real’ spiel could explain at least some of our cold cases” Tony said, watching as Sam gathered himself and wiped his face, before the man moved his hand to the back of his jeans, pulling out a gun he had there and laying it on the table after removing the silver bullets.

 

 “Yes, DiNozzo, I realize” came the curt reply as Gibbs stepped up beside DiNozzo, watching Sam.  “Now how did he manage to get these weapons past security?”  The SFA was about to answer, but was cut off by more movement in the other room.

 

 Tony watched as Sam reached down to his ankles, each hand coming back up with a knife.  Then, another gun emerged from  _ somewhere _ , making Tony wonder how heavily armed their witness was, and maybe if he wasn’t as innocent as he had first assumed.  That the gun had regular bullets was revealed as Sam emptied those bullets onto the table as well, before dismantling both guns completely, all with a calm face.

 

 Ziva watched the hunter’s hands move deftly and with a familiarity that matched her own when it came to weapons, which left her impressed.  “There has to be a reason he carries this many weapons, as a civilian” she mused, looking over at the two men.  “What? Normal people do not carry this many weapons along with silver bullets” she then reasoned, prompting the men to look at each other once more before they stepped out of the observation room and back into the room with Sam.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Sam knew he was being watched from the observation room, and decided that, if he was going to reveal everything, he might as well show them how armed he was.  He also dismantled his guns to show he had no intention of using them.  When he was done, he sat back with his hands clasped together on the desk, staring intently into the mirror.  He had done his part and was now awaiting a response from the agents.  Making sure he had a neutral expression on his face, he zoned out and began thinking about trivial things as he waited for the agents to approach him.

 

 He didn’t have to wait long for Gibbs, now with DiNozzo, to reenter.  He focused his eyes and looked up at the two agents.  “So, are you going to take me to the mental hospital or let me go?”  He asked, voice smooth as he shot them his best smile.  What he didn’t expect was that the younger agent was the one to step up in front of him, sitting down and picking up one of the silver bullets.  “This real silver?” was asked as DiNozzo studied the bullet.

 

 Sam nodded.  “Fake doesn’t work.  Not aluminum, not a zinc alloy, just pure silver.  Works against shapeshifters and werewolves.  Burns their skin”, He answered, picking up the silver knife.  “As long as the silver is administered into the system and runs through the heart, they’ll die.  And vampire lore from those movies you enjoy, agent DiNozzo, sorry to say, they’re way off the real deal.  The real deal is ferocious, travels in packs, and instead of just those two sharp canines you’re used to seeing, they’ve got a whole extra set of teeth.”  He pulled down his shirt to reveal the scar on his neck from the time he’d been captured by a rogue vampire and Dean had had to rescue him.

 

 “Not nearly all of them are hot, either” he said offhandedly, eyes raking over the two agents appreciatively. If he wasn’t with Dean, he might have tried to flirt.  He could appreciate a handsome man when he saw him, and the two in front of him most certainly were.  He could see the hidden surprise on DiNozzo’s face when he’d called him out as a movie buff, but his type wasn’t hard to read at all.  

 

 “Can’t be killed by a stake to the heart either, and I‘ve heard of some who love garlic.  Only thing that’ll kill them for sure is to chop their head off” he continued, putting the knife back down.  “The regular gun is just to slow them down if we can’t capture them at once, or if we need information.  Haven’t yet found a monster that doesn’t feel pain.  Not a pain that we can’t inflict, anyways.”  Sam shrugged the comment off like it didn’t bother him at all, like it was an everyday occurrence to inflict pain.  Which, of course, it was.  “Never met one that didn’t go down when shot in the knee, either.  Well, of the corporeal monsters, anyways.  There are things like ghosts and spirits who aren’t hurt in the real world.”  He stood from his chair and moved back to the wall, leaning on it and looking into the mirror, using it to watch DiNozzo and Gibbs.

 

 “Now, back to my question.  Can I head out now?   I’ve got a werewolf in town that I’d like to get rid of before it kills someone else.  Or worse, turns them.”

 

 “How can being turned be worse than dying?” DiNozzo asked, looking at him curiously.  “I mean, if you’re dead, you’re dead.  If you’re turned, you’re still alive.”

 

 “Agent DiNozzo, tell me this.  Would you prefer to be alive, knowing that you’re a monster with thirst for human blood and, in particular, human hearts?  Or would you die knowing you did good, that you were just a victim and not a participant in causing others pain?  For me, the answer is obvious.  I’d rather be dead than a monster.  If I got turned, I’d find the closest hunter and beg him to kill me.”  Sam kept his voice steady and cold as he spoke, stepping closer to the agent until they were mere inches apart.  “So, agent, tell me.   What would you prefer?” His face twisted into a smirk, practically feeling the barely hidden anger and possessiveness rolling off of Gibbs as he stood in the corner.  He also felt the nervousness from DiNozzo as his eyes watched the green eyes of the other man and waited for an answer.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 Tony swallowed as he was taunted by the hunter.  “Uh-um… Well, when you put it like that… I would rather be dead than hurting others…” He mumbled nervously, stepping away from the taller, intimidating man.  Only after stepping away from him did he look Sam in the eyes, seeing the cold anger and hurt of a man who had seen and been through a lot, much more than what was revealed in his earlier monologue.

 

 In Observation, Ziva couldn’t help but find glee in Tony’s obvious discomfort.  She had never seen the SFA made so uncomfortable by just a witness before.  She stayed to watch, even as she knew she should be up in the bullpen writing her report from the crime scene.

 

 Gibbs bit back a growl, he’d seen the way Sam had been eyeing him and, more importantly, DiNozzo, and someone so openly confident in his sexuality and so  _ close _ to his SFA (and lover) had him reeling.  He wisely kept in the corner so he wouldn’t throttle Sam for touching what’s his.  Plus, Sam hadn’t actually touched the agent, just gotten really close to do so.  He’d been careful not to leave fingerprints on anything but the items he had brought in with him, Gibbs noted.  He left the room quietly, the only sound was the door closing after him.

 

 Meanwhile, McGee had gone back to Abby’s lab and helped her figure out more on Sam, but she had trouble finding anything, which she found weird.  “Tim, I can’t figure him out.  I can’t find anything on him.  He is only in the database because he went to Stanford.  He’s an extremely clean citizen”,  she complained, but before Tim could give her an answer, Gibbs entered.

 

 “No he’s not, Abs.  He hunts.  Had he been caught, he’d had a rep sheet longer than the man himself” Gibbs told them.  “Abby, I need you to take a deep breath before I tell you this.”  Watching Abby take a deep breath and let it out slowly, she nodded at Gibbs, who took a breath of his own before speaking.  “He kills vampires and werewolves for a living, Abs.”  He flinched as Abby let out an ear-piercing squeal that nobody could tell if was of joy and anger.

 

 “Vampires are real? For real? If they are, then why is he killing them?” She demanded, bouncing in front of Gibbs until the agent placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

 

 “Oh, I don’t know, Abs, maybe because they are monsters and kill people?  Maybe that they tried to kill him?  He showed us the scar on his neck, Abs.  It’s bad”, Gibbs told her sternly, looking into her eyes to get her to calm down.

 

 “Can I speak to him?  Pleasepleaseplease, Gibbs, I need to talk to him about this” she begged, still bouncing in front of him. And Gibbs, never one to be able to resist Abby, let out a sigh before nodding.  “We’ll have him brought up to the conference room, I’ll call when he’s there”, he said before turning and leaving the lab, walking back to interrogation and into the eerily silent room where Tony and Sam were just watching each other.

 

 “DiNozzo, take Campbell up to the conference room and then tell Abby.”


	3. The Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's meeting with Abby doesn't go as anyone had planned.

Sam quickly reassembled his guns and tucked them away before he allowed DiNozzo to escort him.

 

 “You’ll like Abby, she’s our forensic scientist and a whiz at computers.”  DiNozzo began telling him about Abby, but Sam only listened with half an ear, just wanting to go back to the motel and relax with his lover.  He did, however, pay attention to the layout of the building, wanting to make sure he knew how to sneak out later.

 

 Sam settled in a chair in the conference room as he waited for Abby, who soon came bouncing in the door, looking at him.  “Hi, I’m Abby, but you probably figured that already” she began in a hurry, but was halted as Sam stood up.  “Wow, you’re tall.  You’re even taller than Tony or, or Gibbs, and they’re tall.”  She began to ramble, and Sam felt himself begin to get a headache.

 

 “Did you come here to say something to me or to bug me so I couldn’t go out and do my job?” He asked tersely.

 

 “Oh, I actually came to ask you about your job” Abby realized.  “Is it true?  Do you kill vampires? I’ve always wanted to meet one.”

 

 Sam sighed at the naivety of the woman in front of him, and he shrugged out of his shirts to show her his many scars.  “Claw marks on my back, werewolf.  Age of twelve.  Round scar on the neck, vampire bite.”  He turned to look at her pointedly.  “Vampires are not the type of creature you think they are, miss Sciuto.  They’re vicious and cruel, blood-sucking and minacious, and most certainly not the type of man you would want to meet.”  His voice was stern and hard as he spoke, all he wanted was to go home.  He put his shirts back on before speaking again.  “Vampires do not have two sharp canines, Abby, they have a whole other set of fangs.  They’re very dangerous.  Now, if that is all, I’ll escort myself out of here.”

 

 Sam stomped out of the room and snuck his way down the stairs and out the back door he’d noticed earlier, not noticing he had dropped one of his cards back in the conference room for Abby to find and pick up.  Once outside, he ran out of the Navy Yard and jogged back to the motel to meet up with Dean.

 

It took him almost an hour to get back to the motel room, and once there he didn’t say a word to Dean, only got into the shower and started it.  He took a quick shower and then went to bed, tired and just wanting to sleep.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

“What? You let him go?” Gibbs barked at Abby when she told him Sam had run off.

 

 “I swear I didn’t mean to, Gibbs, I just talked to him, asked him some stuff and then he got angry and ran.” Abby was pacing back and forth between the desks quickly, very shaken from how Sam had just disappeared.

 

 “Boss, I can’t find him on any of the security cameras” McGee said as he looked at his computer.  “There’s nothing on him from the point he left the conference room.  He’s gotta be good, boss.  Not a trace of him.”

 

 “Well, there’s one trace, this.”  Abby held up the FBI business card.  “I’ve dusted it for prints, and found only Sam’s.  It’s got a number on it, we could try calling it.”

 

 “He pretends to be FBI?” Tony asked with a frown of disdain on his face.

 

 “Let’s call in the morning, set up a meeting.  It’s late, go home.” Gibbs said, ignoring DiNozzo’s frown.  He watched Ziva and McGee leave, but Tony hung back like usual, finishing up paperwork that the two junior agents hadn’t finished or hadn’t done a good job with.  He still finished up before Gibbs and left, getting into his car and driving to his house.  

 

 His and Jethro’s house.  Sometimes he still couldn’t quite fathom that he had moved in with Jethro, that his lover (Jethro had refused to be called “boyfriend”, said he was too old to be one) had wanted him to move out of his, let’s face it, hellhole of an apartment, and in with him, into his house, his  _ bed _ .  But it was also one of the most giving things he’d ever experienced.  Loving Jethro was the best decision his heart had ever made for him, he knew.

 

 Tony parked the car and went inside, heading into the kitchen.  His mind was swirling with questions, and he just couldn’t seem to find the answers.   _ Who was their witness really?  What was his business with NCIS, apart from being a witness in a murder investigation? _  He was confused and didn't know how to read Campbell, which frustrated him to no end.  He’d always been proud of his people-reading skills and this was throwing him off kilter.  

 

 Shaking his head, Tony sighed and began making lasagna for himself and Gibbs, knowing that his boss would be home soon.  Right as the lasagna was taken out of the oven, the front door opened.  “Welcome home, Jethro” he called out, before hearing a second set of footsteps and turning around, expecting to find Fornell trailing behind Gibbs, like he sometimes did.  Instead, he found Gibbs with a familiar, mop haired man following him.

 

 “Ah, Campbell, how nice of you to join us again, after your little escapade earlier.”


	4. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shares more with the agents, over the dinner table

 Sam had woken up later that night and snuck out of the motel room, careful not to wake up Dean, whom had finally fallen asleep.  After some quick research on his laptop, he left the room and followed the map to the address he had found to belong to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  He was walking towards the front door when a car approached and parked right next to him.

 

 “Out late, agent Gibbs” he said as he stopped and turned to look at the silver-haired man.

 

 “Got reports to finish, Campbell. Could say the same to you” was the answer he got as the older man went up to the front door and stepped inside, hooking a finger at Sam to get him to follow. From inside, Sam heard a voice call out “welcome home, Jethro”. Agent DiNozzo, he realized.   _ Would this mean Gibbs and DiNozzo were together? Not really surprising. _ He told himself, falling into step behind Gibbs like he’d done with Dean so many times before.

 

 Stepping into the kitchen, Sam breathed in the scent of a freshly cooked lasagna and watched DiNozzo turn around and face the two newcomers. 

 

“Ah, Campbell, how nice of you to join us again, after your little escapade earlier” Sam heard DiNozzo talk and stepped forward.  “You didn’t find me on any cameras, or you would have found me before I left the Yard” he answered, feeling smug at having been able to fool the agents and escape.

 

 “I came because I could use help.  I need intel on a gang operating in DC.  One of their men was found with his heart missing  I have to get into the gang so I can find the werewolf and get rid of it” he said matter-of-factly, straddling the back of one of the chairs by the kitchen table and watching the pair of agents. “Before it kills again.”

 

 “Haven’t you shown your face to them already?  Wouldn’t they think you’re a fed?” DiNozzo asked.  “How would you go undercover somewhere they know your face?  That's like, Undercover 101, never show your face out of character.”

 

 “You're quick to judge, DiNozzo.  Who said I'd shown my face?  Do you really think I work alone in this?”  Sam looked up at him with a tilt to his head. 

 

 “Rule 8, Tony” Gibbs said, slapping the back of his head, even though it turned into a caress, rough fingers stroking through the spiked hair.

 

 “I know, Jethro” was Tony's soft answer, before returned his attention to their guest, making Sam cock an eyebrow.  “Rule 8?” He asked, intrigued.

 

 “Never assume.”

 

 “What are the others?” 

 

 “Rules to live by” was the gruff answer from the silver-haired man.  Sam nodded, sensing it wasn't something he should prod on.  Neither was it the reason for his visit.

 

 “So, what can you tell me about this group?” He pulled a note out of his pocket and unfolded it, pushing it towards the agents.  “I caught you your killer, now I need your help.”  

 

 Gibbs picked up the note and squinted at it, before Tony took it out of his hand and read through it.  Quickly, he began rattling off details of the gang, including how they worked and who they suspected was the boss.  He had no concrete details, it wasn't their jurisdiction, but he had a lot of street knowledge.

 

 Sam jotted down notes on a small notepad, nodding along as he listened.  Tony moved around, setting a third plate on the table, in front of Sam, before placing the lasagna dish with the salad on the table next to it.  Sam looked at the plate and cutlery in front of him before glancing up at the younger agent.  

 

  “Jethro would have my neck if I tried to send you home without eating with us” Tony shrugged as he went over to the fridge.  “Beer?”

 

 “Yes, please, actually.”  Sam nodded his approval at the beer bottle thrust into his hand and deftly used the ring on his right hand to open it, cocking an eyebrow at the way the agents were watching him.

 

 “Problem, Gibbs?”

 

 “Not a problem, Sam. Just not used to seeing someone open a beer like that.”

 

 “Well, how do you open it?” Sam asked curiously before sipping his beer.

 

 “With a bottle opener, like normal people do.” Tony said as he sat next to the older agent on the other side of the table.  Sam shrugged and watched his unexpected hosts of the night take sizable helpings of lasagna before taking a medium sized portion himself.

 

 “Well, if you hadn’t figured it out yet, I’m not exactly pitched in with the ‘normal people’ you speak of. Tried to be when I went to Stanford, but that went south pretty damn fast” Sam smiled slightly before taking a bite out of his lasagna, eyes closing and he bit back a moan, because  _ damn _ that was some good lasagna.  He knew that if Dean had known about this food, he’d demand to know where Sam had gotten it, and Sam most certainly did not want to tell Dean about his encounter with the NCIS agents.  He knew that wouldn’t go down well.

 

 After a while of eating in silence, Sam watching the agents and the agents watching him (and each other), Sam spoke again.  “You really should tone down the possessiveness on your boy while you’re at work, Gibbs, if you don’t want your team or director to know about your relationship.  It was getting pretty obvious there was something between the two of you, and Tony’s presence in your home is proof enough that you are involved.”  He spoke calmly as to not anger the agents.  “I won’t say anything to your team, don’t worry about that.  My partner and I, we’re like the two of you.  He doesn’t have much time left, but he doesn’t want to let that hinder him to hunt or to love.  Before you ask, he’s not sick, he sold his soul to save my life.  His deal is up in five months.“  He looked down at his now almost empty plate with a saddened gaze, swallowing hard before looking up at his hosts cautiously, knowing he’d just bared a part of his life he had never intended to share with anyone, much less a pair of federal agents.  “He's so caring and soft with me” Sam then revealed, a soft and happy smile on his face as he thought about his lover, asleep and safe in their bed at the motel.  “I can't share his name, I just can't.  As hunters we have to lay low and try our best not to get on the radar.  What I did, it's basically treason in the hunter community. Revealing myself to federal agents, telling you about the real world out there, it's part of the hunter code to not do that.  Word of this comes out, I'll be the one hunted.” 

 

 “It's not our place to go out with the names of witnesses in a murder investigation” Gibbs told him.  “You helped us.  We appreciate that.  As for my possessiveness, can you really blame me?” He smirked as he looked at Tony, eyeing him appreciatively, making the agent blush slightly while the hunter chuckled.

 

 “Can't do that.  You're just like my partner, he's also very possessive.”

 

 “As for your ongoing investigation, we have discreet contacts who will stay away from your work.” Gibbs continued.

 

 Tony nodded.  “Jethro is right.  We can convince them to turn the investigation over to you and stay away from everything.  You did, after all, catch us our killer.” He smiled at Sam, before looking at his watch.  “It's getting late.  Shouldn't you be heading back before this partner of yours gets suspicious?” He asked Sam, who shrugged.

 

 “Probably.  But, I am not going to leave here until the dishes are done.  You cooked, I should at least help you clean” Sam reasoned, standing up and bringing his dishes over to the sink and began filling said sink with water.

 

 Tony went over to him and helped.  “Thank you, Sam.  Hey, can you come in to the office in the morning? We need you to sign your witness statement, and Abby wants to apologize for how she acted.  How the hell did you manage not to show up on any security cameras when you left the building anyways?” He asked as they worked together on the dishes, Gibbs being the only one paying attention to how well the two men worked together.  Sam merely shrugged and shot him a grin before returning his attention to the sink.  “A magician doesn't reveal his secrets.” Was all he said.

 

 “I'll be there.  Abby didn't take me seriously when I spoke of how dangerous vampires really are, and it was out of respect for you that I didn't slam her into a wall for her ignorance.  Plus, there were cameras on me, which meant I could be charged with assault.”  Sam let the water out of the sink once he was finished and wiped his hands on the towel DiNozzo was holding.  “Agents, I will see you in the morning.” He nodded to them and began walking towards the door.  “Oh, and Jethro?  Don’t be too rough on your sub, he’ll need to be able to sit without squirming tomorrow.” He winked with a smirk as he let the door slam shut behind him, leaving the agents alone.


	5. The Smutty Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pure, filthy smut. BDSM, dominant/submissive

 DiNozzo choked at Sam’s last words, before turning to look at Jethro.  “How did he-? Why did he…  How did he figure that out?  I mean, we’re being really careful, aren’t we?”

 

 “It appears we yet again underestimated his investigative abilities” was Gibbs’ answer as he stepped closer, his hand reaching up and cupping his sub’s face.  “Come to bed, boy.” His voice shifted to a deeper tone, one that made Tony shift and bite back a small whimper of sudden neediness.

 

 “Yes, Master.” He whispered, putting down the towel and eagerly following as Jethro led the way, not to the master bedroom, but to the second bedroom that they used just as much, if not more.  Jethro opened the door and stepped in, closing it being his sub and taking up his usual position, watching expectantly as Tony undressed and knelt in front of the bed.  

 

 Jethro stepped forward with a blue collar in his hands.  “Ask for it” he said quietly.  It had become part of their ritual to have Tony ask to be collared. And, like always, Tony asked the question.  “Please, may I wear your collar, sir?” He asked, his voice shaking just a hint in anticipation.  His eyes closed just as the collar was buckled around his throat, and Jethro could see the tension leave his body.  The Master ran a hand through his submissive’s hair to soothe him.  “Yes you may, pet.”

 

 Using deft fingers hooked under the collar, Jethro guided Tony to his feet and lead him to the bed.  He made Tony lay down and raised his pet’s arms above his head, fastening them to the headboard with soft rope.  Tony’s eyes slid shut once more as a blindfold slipped over his eyes and a ball gag silenced him.  They had been in enough scenes to know by body language when Tony had to break scene.  Plus, tonight wasn’t about pain.  It was about pleasure and giving Tony the high he was always on the lookout for, and that only his Master could present to him.  

 

 The sub relaxed into the bed and waited patiently for his Master to touch him, the air surrounding them electric.  Jethro slipped out of his clothes without making a sound, knowing the anticipation would make Tony feel everything so much better.  Clothes folded and put away.  Nightstand drawer opened.  Bottle of lube extracted and opened, the slicking of fingers.  Jethro knelt on the bed and spread his Sub's legs with his knees as he leaned forward, two insistent fingers pushing inside as a hot mouth closed around Tony's cock, making him gasp around the gag.  The gasp quickly turned to a muffled moan, and his legs spread wider on their own as his body relaxed, now fully in Jethro's control.

 

 Jethro knew how much control he had over Tony, and it was such a heady feeling no matter how often he felt the control.  He pushed his fingers deeper inside him as he licked and sucked at his cock, the touch barely there, teasing and asserting his control.  His free hand stroked up and down Tony's inner thighs, feeling him tremble, but not move.  “Good boy” he praised, adding a third finger inside him, pressing right against his prostate.  He praised him again when only his cock jumped at the touch.  Yes, he'd trained his sub well.

 

 Tony let out a breath at each bit of praise he got from his lover.  He always loved the praise, and sought it out.  Jethro was praising him, not only for his obedience here, but also on his good work at the office that he couldn't praise him for at work without making everyone suspicious.  Jethro's lips moving against his skin and making him shiver as the praises were melting into his skin and his soul, warming him up.

 

Suddenly the fingers in his ass were gone and a blunt pressure against his hole taking their place.  Tony breathed deep through his nose before Jethro had suddenly filled him, hips meeting his ass as he was penetrated deep.  Oh god.  This was the best part.  It didn't matter if he came or not, having Jethro fuck him and  _ take _ him like no one else had done before was his favorite act.  The gorgeous cock sliding in and out of him always took his breath away.  He hadn't thought, before he got into bed with Jethro, that it was possible to be fucked stupid, but he believed it now.  All thoughts left his head except the thoughts of Jethro and his dick.

 

 It felt like forever before the whispered command arrived at his ear.  “Come.” And he did.  He exploded all over his chest, a scream muffled by the gag.  Another, smaller burst escaped him once he felt his Master fill him with his orgasm, his walls splashed and /marked/ so thoroughly there was no doubt he belonged to.

 

 At least, if one knew where to look.  Which Sam had done within a few hours, but Ziva and McGee still hadn't caught on to.  Which, hopefully, they wouldn't find out until they were ready to let them know.

 

 Tony was so out of it he didn't notice that he was untied, the gag was removed and so was the blindfold.  He opened his eyes and blinked for a while, just breathing deeply as he got back to himself.  He vaguely felt a pressure in his ass and realized Jethro had just plugged him. He moaned quietly at that and felt his lover clean off the cum on his chest and stomach. Tony curled onto his side and into Jethro's embrace once the older man joined him in bed once more.

 

 Tony always slept better in Jethro's bed with Jethro's collar around his neck.  And tonight, he slept even better than normal.


	6. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes back to the Navy Yard and finishes up his business there. Well, at least that's what he hoped he'd do. Of course fate has something else in store

 Sam woke up in the morning to find Dean out of bed and the room. Weird.  The younger hunter stretched and got out of bed.  He showered and shaved before getting dressed.  Then he waited.  He waited for Dean to come back, with breakfast or just himself to see him again.

 

 It would take half an hour for Dean to return with food, but a scowl on his face.  “Sammy, where the hell did you go? You were away for hours, and when you came back you didn’t even tell me what you had been doing” he said, looking at Sam.

 “I told you, I got an idea and went to the library to check it out.  It took a lot longer than I’d hoped, but I found everything I needed, more than I hoped.  I even know where to go to infiltrate the gang and get the information we need.”

 

 Sam stood and made his way over to Dean, leaning in and capturing his lips.  “I’m okay, babe.  I swear, you don’t have to worry” he whispered into his mouth, taking the bags from his hands and pulling back to place them on the table.  “I’ve left all the info I’ve found regarding our case on the bed, I have to go out after we’ve eaten to follow up on some witnesses.” He hated lying, but couldn’t bear to tell him the truth either.  “I’ll also work on getting into the gang, so I’ll be gone most of the day.”

 

 Dean sighed, he hated letting Sam go on his own, but he himself had visited the scene as an FBI agent and had compromised his ability to get into the gang.  Sam was their only hope to get information from the inside about the gang, and Dean would just have to accept it.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Sam arrived at the Navy Yard dressed in a leather jacket, dark skinny jeans and his body language oozing confidence and a sense of dangerous nobody there could really explain.  He stepped through the gates and went back in the way he had found yesterday, sneaking in under the radar before stepping into the bullpen, leaning on the divider next to Gibbs’ desk.  He stood there silently for a few minutes, just watching the team work, the agents typing furiously at their keyboards, presumably either doing research or writing their reports.

 

 “So, agents DiNozzo, David, McGee. Where’s agent Gibbs?  I’m here to sign my witness statement” he said suddenly, stepping into the middle of the bullpen and looking around at the surprised agents, none of whom had noticed Sam until he announced his presence.  He hid his smirk as he noticed Tony and McGee take in his outfit and the way he looked in general.

 

 “Um, he’s up in MTAC, Sam, but if you’d like to wait, I’m sure he’ll be out in a moment” McGee stammered, slightly overwhelmed by the sheer confidence and power exhuming from the hunter.  Sam nodded slowly, moving over to the empty desk and settling in the chair, his ridiculously long legs settling on the corner of the desk as his arms crossed on his chest.

 

 “Don’t worry, I’ll wait.  It’s not exactly like I’ve got better things to do” Sam said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as the back elevator opened and the dark haired goth hurried towards them.

 

 “Sam! Sam, you came back!”  Abby went to hug him, but was stopped as Sam held a hand up in front of himself.  “I came back to sign my witness statement and then be on my way to the hunt.  Why do you think I’m dressed like this?”  He gestured to his body, with the tight shirt that did nothing to hide his physique, the skinny jeans that did nothing to hide what he packed, and the slick leather jacket finishing off his attire and making him look dark and mysterious.

 

 “I’ve got work to do, Abby, so do you.  Once I’ve signed my statement, I’ll be out of your lives.  I’m sorry for running out on you, but I couldn’t stay.  I had already been gone way too long for my partner to begin worrying about me.  Any longer and he would have traced my phone and found me here, and launched an attack to save me.  I had to get out and assure him I was fine” Sam stated, stretching his arms above his head, his shirt riding up just a hint and revealing a small strip of skin, before the shirt fell back down as his arms lowered.

 

 Abby nodded.  “Okay, Sam, I get it, I think, I don’t think we would want him to attack NCIS thinking we had captured you.”

 

 “It’s lucky for us all that I’m such a good liar, then.”

 

 “Why? You lie on your witness statement?” Gibbs asked, stepping into the bullpen.  Sam slowly, languidly got to his feet.  “Not lying more than I have to, boss” he said.  “I’m ready to sign my statement and then get out of here.  I’ve got work to do.”

 

 “Not your boss, Campbell.  Come with me.” Gibbs lead the way to the conference room with Sam trailing behind, still cocky and confident.  And he had all reason to be.  He managed to not let on that his last name wasn’t Campbell.  His partner’s name was still a secret.  He’d also managed to capture a killer.  It was a good hunt, he felt it.

 

 It wasn’t a lengthy business to sign his statement, and Sam was soon on his way to leave the Navy Yard once again.  But, before he could, he was stopped by a red-haired woman who introduced herself as Director Sheppard.  She led him in to her office and asked him to sit down.  Sam politely refused and said he’d rather stand.

 

 “What can I do for you, Director Sheppard?”


	7. The Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with the director and the aftermath

_  “What can I do for you, Director Sheppard?” _

 

 “I’ve noticed you passing in and out of agent Gibbs’ area yesterday and today, and I wish to know what your business is with them.  You’re not just an ordinary witness” Jenny Shepard told him as she sat behind her desk.  “What is your business with NCIS?”

 

 “My ‘business’ with NCIS is that I was a witness in a murder, and I ran after the killer and caught him.  What I have done here is my duty as a citizen, I have placed my statement and helped with the investigation” Sam stated calmly as he stood in front of her.  People in power never really intimidated him, so he wasn’t scared or nervous.

 

 “I saw the recordings of your interrogation” Shepard continued.  “Who are you really?”

 

 “I’m Samuel Campbell, hunter.  And, if you had paid attention, you’d know who I am.”  Sam’s voice was cool and collected and his eyes hiding his emotions.  He needed to get out of there.  “Unless you brought me here to ask me about my case here in town, I’d have to be on my way.  Have a nice day, Director.  Oh, and your team is good.  Don't break it up.”  Sam turned and walked out the door, letting it slam shut behind him.   _ Bureaucrats and politicians, _ he muttered to himself, shaking his head as he walked down the stairs to the squad room.  “Agents,I thank you for your hospitality during my visit here, but I really should head out now.”

 

 “You’re leaving already? But you just came” McGee asked, looking at him.

 

 “I’ve got your number, if I need help, I’ll call” Sam told them.  “I’ve got my own case to close.  Take care.”  He smiled and didn’t notice that Abby was taking a picture of him before it was too late.  “Don't keep that picture, Abby.  Please”, he said, looking into her eyes.  “I won't.” She answered immediately.  Sam nodded and turned, going out the front door this time.

 

 Sam made his way to town and found the gang and its leader, going by the name Claw.  He called himself Shadow, for his tendency to disappear and appear out of nowhere.  He immediately got a pass into the gang once they saw his fighting skills, and Sam spent the day picking up information that they needed for the hunt.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 Back up in the bullpen, Abby printed out the image she'd taken of Sam and handed a copy to each team member, so they wouldn't forget him.  Then she deleted the picture and all memory from it, like she had promised Sam.

 

 Gibbs took the picture and pinned it on the wall behind his desk, a token reminder that sometimes there were more to this world than meets the eye.  Tony did the same, hanging it up behind him.  Ziva and McGee pocketed the picture, bringing it home with them.  Ziva’s would eventually burn when her apartment exploded, and McGee’s would get lost.  But they never forgot their first meeting with a hunter.

 

 “McGee, I want you to try to track Sam.” Gibbs said.  “Locate his cell and track it.” 

 

McGee nodded and got Sam's cell number.  “It’s just a burn phone, boss.  Paid for in cash.” 

 

 “Well, keep an eye out for his movements.” McGee nodded again.  “Yes, boss.”

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 Sam got back to the hotel in the evening with food.  The promised pie from yesterday was there too, and he spread dinner out onto the table.  “Dean, I've got dinner.” He called, looking around for his lover and realizing that the room was empty.  He looked around the room and swallowed when Dean's duffle bag was missing.  He called Dean's phone and begged him to pick up.

 

 “Sammy?” A gruff voice over the phone said.

 

 “Dean, where are you?  I came back to the room and you're not here.”

 

 “I'm out.  On a hunt.” 

 

 “What? Dean, where are you? I'm coming.” Sam grabbed his things and got dressed.

 

 Dean rattled off an address and then abruptly hung up.  He sighed to himself and ran a hand across his face.  Thinking back, he had no idea why he'd gone out to hunt without Sam, he knew they needed each other at their backs, but he was getting bored and needed to do something.  Just watching TV and doing research was boring, he wanted to be the one out there.

 

 Sam opened the car door and slid in next to Dean, reaching over and tugging him into a kiss.  “Was worried you'd left me, babe.” He whispered against his lips, stroking his hair when he pulled back.  “By the way, we're in the wrong place.  I've got a pretty good guess at who our werewolf may be.  His street name is Claw.  Fitting.”

 

 Dean nodded.  “Lead the way then, Sammyboy.” He grinned at Sam.  “Let's get this hunt over with and get out of here.  I'm getting tired of the big city.  Too many cops.”

 

Sam guided Dean towards the alleyway he knew Claw would be in and drew his gun.  He got out of the car and walked into the alley, drawing attention to himself to bring out the gang member.  He knew Dean had his back no matter what and didn't feel unsafe in any way.

 

 “Shadow!” A voice called out.  “Thought you didn't come during the dark hours.”

 

 “Don't you know that it's in the dark when the shadows are the strongest?” Sam taunted, standing tall and proud and with a smirk on his face.  “Come out, Claw.  I want to talk.”

 

 Another shadow stepped out into the alley and closer to Sam, who'd hid his gun once he got Claw's attention.  “You've got my attention, Shadow.  Now talk.”


	8. The Exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all over.

_ “You've got my attention, Shadow. Now talk.” _

 

 “I know you killed him.  I know you're the one who killed Stinger.”  Before Sam could get in another word, Claw attacked him.  Sam fought back, not having a chance to pull out his gun again to shoot.  They scuffled and fought, and no matter how good he was, Sam ended up on his back with Claw on top.  He was just about to close his teeth around Sam's throat when a shot rang out and Claw screamed before falling limp on top of Sam.  Sam pushed him off and got to his feet, panting.  He leaned on the wall and looked down at himself.  He had scrapes and scratches on his arms and chest, but nothing was deep.

 

 “Sammy, are you okay?” Dean hurried over to him and checked him over, not-so-accidentally kicking Claw on his way.

 

 “Yeah, Dean” Sam breathed out and closed his eyes, letting the adrenaline pour out of him.  He slumped against the wall for a moment before gathering himself and stepping towards the body and his brother.  “Let’s get him and ourselves out of here now.”  He helped Dean lift the body out of the alley and into the trunk, before the younger Winchester pretty much fell into the shotgun seat and leaned back there, his eyes closing.

 

 Dean got into the car and drove them to their motel in silence, not even turning on his usual ,music, an odd occurrence.  He got Sam inside, with little to no help from the man in question, and on the bed before driving off to take care of the body.  He spent a few hours away, first finding a good spot to get rid of the body, digging a shallow grave and dumping the body in said grave.  He salted and burned the remains and then returned to the motel once more, finding Sam in the shower, cleaning his wounds.

 

 Dean helped him dress the wounds and then brought Sam to bed.  He undressed down to his boxers and then slipped into bed with his lover, curling around his body and clinging to him as he fell asleep, his dreams once again plagued with nightmares about the trip to hell he would soon embark on.

 

 The next morning had Dean waking up to a wet sensation wrapped around his cock.  He quickly came to realize it was Sam’s mouth he had around him, and he let out a soft moan.  “Oh, fuck,Sammy..” He breathed out, hands reaching down. Fingers running through long hair.  Hips struggling not to buck.  The edge getting closer, before, with a moan of Sam’s name, he spilled his seed down the other’s throat.

 

 The next words spoken by the shorter hunter came a few minutes later.  “Damn, Sammy.   Hell of a way to wake me up” Dean muttered as he pulled Sam closer against himself and connected their lips softly.  He licked into Sam’s mouth, moaning softly as he tasted himself on Sam’s tongue.

 

 Sam pulled back, grinning sheepishly.  “Are we just spending a day here to relax?  Because I don’t think we should get on the road today.”  They never usually spent an extra day in a place, knowing the police would be hot on their trail normally, unless one of them had gotten too close to getting killed.  But this time, he didn’t feel scared that the police would come knocking on their door.  He also made a mental note to text Gibbs and Abby to let them know it was over.

 

 “Whatever you want, Sammy” Dean muttered, pulling him closer into his arms and not letting go.  He had felt like he was about to lose Sam yesterday, and he didn’t mind spending a day to recuperate in peace without going out to the next hunt immediately.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 “Agent Gibbs, come with me” Director Sheppard told Gibbs as soon as she arrived the day after her conversation with Sam and said hunter’s farewell with NCIS.  Gibbs furrowed his brows and shared a glance with DiNozzo as he followed the redheaded woman up to her office.  The door closed behind them and Gibbs stood in front of the desk, just like how the hunter had stood.  

 

 “Anything I can do for you, director?” Gibbs asked, an eyebrow cocked at her.  “Because, you know, I’ve got a job to do.”

 

 “Why’d you let Campbell leave?”

 

 “He wasn’t a suspect.  He was a witness and a key part of solving our investigation.  There was no reason to hold him.” Gibbs shrugged.  “I had no grounds to hold him.  And he had a job to do, something I couldn’t intervene in.”

 

 “He was there when the petty officer was stabbed.  He caught a man, yes, but how do you know it wasn’t him that killed the officer and framed your suspect?”

 

 “Because the suspect confessed to being in a fight with our dead guy and stabbing him, that’s why.  Campbell had no marks on his body that showed the signs of a fight that our suspect and the body had.  The murder weapon didn’t have Campbell’s fingerprints on it, and there were no gloves on the crime scene or around it.  Need anything else, Director?”  Gibbs shot her a glare and moved to leave.

 

“Did you really believe him, when he talked the monsters and the way he grew up?”  Sheppard said, halting Gibbs for a moment.  “No reason not to, I mean, it’d explain the cold cases we have on file with the really weird deaths.  Murder by monster - could explain a lot.”  He answered, shrugging as he opened the door and left.

 

 “Keep tabs on Campbell, Jethro - don’t lose him.”

 

 Gibbs shook his head as he walked down the stairs, only to receive a text from an unknown number.

 

_ “It’s done.  -S” _

 

 Gibbs half-smirked and pocketed his phone, the smirk being with him all the way down into the squad room.

 

 “McGee, stop searching for Campbell.  If he wants to be found, he’ll find us.”

 

 “Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs” Abby entered the bullpen and showed him her phone.  “I got this just now, should I trace it to find him?”  On the screen was displayed the exact same message Gibbs himself had gotten.

 

 “Nah, Abbs, it’s okay.  He’ll find us, we don’t find him.  But if he is found sooner or later, I wanna know.”  Getting a nod from both Abby and McGee, Gibbs sat down in his chair and leaned back, closing his eyes.

*~*~*~*~*

 Sam and Dean left DC unceremoniously the next day, taking everything with them.  Everything except one thing..  The calling card Abby now had on her corkboard for memory and safekeeping.  And if anyone asked her about it, she’d shrug and tell them it was for a long lost friend, one whom she hoped would someday return.


End file.
